Ultrasonic imaging is known in the art and systems typically involve the use of hand-held or temporarily affixed ultrasonic transducer arrays that may be controlled, for example, as to on/off, mode, focus control, depth control and the like. The user applies a small amount of ultrasound gel to a region of interest, holds and moves the ultrasound transducer from one location of the patient to another within the region, the unit being wired to a console, typically including a display. Ultrasound is a biologically safe and non-radiating form of energy that can provide detailed anatomic and, in some cases, functional images. It is known in the art of transesophageal echocardiography (imagery of the heart) to provide a multi-plane transducer that can image in planes in a 180 degree range.
It is also known, for example, in the telecommunications arts to remotely transmit images such as photographic images from a source such as a cellular telephone device to a receiving cellular telephone or other telecommunications device. For example, a doctor may transmit a digital image to another doctor by attaching the image to an email. An x-ray machine located in a remote laboratory may capture an image of a broken bone, and the technician may immediately transmit the image to an orthopedic unit of a hospital for analysis. Cellular telephone devices are now capable of capturing and transmitting moving images, including movies with associated sound, for personal enjoyment.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/782,991, filed Jul. 25, 2007, entitled “Image Guided Catheters and Methods of Use,” of the same inventor describes a plurality of embodiments of an image guided catheter that may be used, for example, to image an area of the thoracic cavity such as the heart or other region of interest and deliver medication, treatment and the like accompanied by ultrasonic and other imaging with an ultrasonic array mounted towards a distal end of a catheter. The catheter is provided with a plurality of lumen running from a proximal to the distal end. Interventional, diagnostic or therapeutic devices may be inserted via a sheath to the region of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,531, issued Oct. 10, 2006, to Krill describes an ingestible medical payload carrying capsule with wireless, e.g. ultrasonic, communication to transducers placed on a patient. The capsule may deliver medication or contain imaging apparatus such as an optical camera and/or a transducer with a pulse driver for internal acoustic pulse illumination and external high resolution sonogram imaging and detection.
United States Patent Application, US 2002/0065464, published May 30, 2002, describes an imaging device including a wireless mobile unit. Ultrasonic imaging devices and viewing apparatus are large and bulky apparatus. The described imaging device allows an operator to move freely throughout the operating arena, without being tangled within cords and allowing the patient to remain relatively undisturbed while simultaneously allowing the operator full access to the entire patient's body.
United States Patent Application, US 2007/0066894, published Mar. 22, 2007, describes a remote wireless control device for an ultrasound machine and method. The remote wireless control device includes a subset of controls present on larger apparatus including a sonogram display. A smaller mobile unit communicates with the larger unit and may be more easily used bed-side than the larger apparatus.
Each of the above-identified patents and patent applications should be deemed to be incorporated by reference herein as to their entire contents.